Give life a chance
by VSATGPFAN88
Summary: Percy y Leo han vivido un pasado difícil pero todo cambia cuando asisten a una peculiar academia


**GIVE LIFE A CHANCE**

Los gritos retumbaban en la habitación, un chico se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, era alto, con cabello negro azabache y ojos verde mar. Otro chico se acercó a el y se recostó del otro lado del marco de la puerta de la misma forma que lo hacía el otro chico, este a diferencia del otro era mas pequeño en estatura, con cabello castaño rizado y con ojos pardo.

-Lo siento-dijo el castaño cabizbajo.

-No tienes porque disculparte Leo-dijo el otro con una expresión como si el castaño lo hiciera a menudo.

-Si que la hay….si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso la otra noche.

-Leo ya paso, esto es lo que nos deparó el destino.

-No si lo hubiese evitado.

-Yo solo te di una sugerencia, no una orden que tenías que obedecer.

-Tienes razón Percy, pero era la mejor alternativa y por estar de terco no la acepte.

-Leo….

No terminó la frase porque sonó un gran estruendo, similar al que suena cuando dejas caer una vasija de cristal de un estante. Inmediatamente los chicos se pusieron de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, a continuación ambos corrieron a unas cuantas puertas de la que se encontraban.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Leo abriendo la puerta de una patada y una expresión alarmada.

-Nada, no es de su incumbencia, ahora ¡SALGAN!-dijo un hombre alto, con cabello negro y ojos negros, vestía pantalanes color caqui, camisa blanca y planchada en perfecto estado y un chaleco de rombos azul marino, gris y negro.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto esta vez Percy dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabello castaño con ojos grises, un poco hinchados por el llanto, y baja, la mujer vestía un vestido color amarillo pálido con un cinturón marrón.

-Verán…-trató de decir pero fue callada por la mordaz mirada que le dirigió el hombre.

-Mamá dilo por favor-suplico Leo.

-Suficiente, YO se los diré, para mañana estarán fuera de mi casa, irán a un internado donde aprenderán a nunca faltarme el respeto esperamos que ustedes mismos por su cuenta aprendan de la palabra de dios y confiesen sus pecados-dijo el hombre con una mirada severa determinada.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambos.

-No puedes permitirlo mama-dijo Percy con una mirada suplicante.

-Yo..lo siento-dijo apartando la mirada y sollozando.

-BIEN, pero quiero que sepas algo Niels, de las personas que conozco la única que de verdad a pecado eres tu-exclamo Leo ya yéndose y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Como te atreves jovencito-gritó Niels pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un portazo.

Percy suspiro y se fue de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde había ido Leo.

A la mañana siguiente Percy y Leo se encontraban frente a la casa con un montón de maletas y frente a ellos se encontraba un señor esperándolos a que subieran a la gran camioneta negra. Los chicos fueron metiendo sus maletas y Leo fue el primero en entrar sin mirar atrás Percy iba a hacer lo mismo pero antes le dirigió una mirada a su madre.

-Aún sigo tratando de pensar como es que dejaste que esto sucediera-dijo por encima del hombro con voz fría y áspera y entro a la camioneta.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al aeropuerto donde tomaron su vuelo a Londres. Al llegar ambos se miraron y Percy dijo.

-¿Sabes donde queda la maldita academia?

-Ni idea aquí solo dice que busquemos a un tal Weston.

-Vamos a buscarlo entonces.

A continuación se dirigieron a la entrada del aeropuerto con todo su equipaje, pasaron aproximadamente 20 min.

-Dios mío este tal Weston no piensa aparecer-declaró Leo con los brazos al aire.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos era muy alto y flaco, tenía unos lentes sin montura, cabello rubio y ojos castaño claro y vestía pantalones negros, camisa de vestir negro, chaleco negro y corbata gris.

-Mil disculpas no pensé que eran ustedes los muchachos a los que tenía que recibir, my bad-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Si bueno…mejor vámonos-declaró Percy con una mirada fría.

-Bueno espero que les guste viajar en helicóptero, además chico deberías relajarte esta academia va a ser genial, te lo prometo.

-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya lo veraz chico, ya lo veraz.

Dijo y se dirigieron a un helicóptero negro con un símbolo de un libro abierto y una cabeza de lechuza sobre las páginas abiertas.

-Cool, un helicóptero-dijo Leo subiendo.

Fue un viaje no muy largo pero silencioso a excepción de las admiraciones de Leo al mirar el paisaje y las cortas pláticas que mantenían Weston y Leo.

Aterrizaron en una isla donde se encontraba una gran edificación, tres grandes casas esparcidas de manera muy distante la primera era una casa sencilla y mas chica que las siguientes, tenía un diseño rústico, casi similar a una muy grande cabaña, a pesar de todo era cálida, se encontraba cerca de la costa dando una vista directa al mar. La segunda era el doble más grande que la anterior y mas lujosa, tenía finos detalles en la madera aunque a la distancia a la que se encontraban era muy difícil de distinguir, estaba situada cerca de un estanque, en un sitio mucho mas alto que la cabaña anterior dando una hermosa vista del bosque y a la gran edificación. La última era el triple de grande que las anteriores, extremadamente lujoso con grandes columnas de mármol, se localizaba en la cima de una colina dando vista a toda la isla.

-Bueno bienvenidos a la academia Golden Wish-dijo Weston con una gran sonrisa.

-Woow, Perce tienes que admitir que es totalmente genial, tal vez Niels nos hizo un favor.

-No lo voy a negar, puede que tengas razón Leo.

-Vengan muchachos los llevaré con el sr. Brunner-dijo Weston dirigiéndolos por la isla hacia la gran edificación.

-Sr. Brunner los chicos han llegado-anunció Weston dando una gran sonrisa brillante, a lo que salió un señor en silla de ruedas, con barba marrón y ojos y cabello del mismo color.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando, se que las intenciones de su padre no fueron las mejores y entiendo que ahorita se sientan…..molestos de estar aquí pero aquí van a ser de este lugar su hogar, puedo verlo en sus ojos chicos les depara un gran futuro aquí-dijo con una sonrisa cálida y paternal que hizo que los 2 muchachos se sintieran conformes y sintieran la honestidad en esas palabras, no obstante observaron la forma en que dijo su "padre" como si fuese incomodo y molesto.

-Un placer mi nombre es Percy-dijo dándole la mano-espero que tenga razón.

-Y yo soy Leo un gusto-dijo alzando la mano y chocando los 5 con el.

-El placer es mio chicos y créanme les va a encantar. Ahora ¿por que no damos un recorrido?

-Seguro-afirmaron ambos siguiendo al sr. Brunner.


End file.
